Something worth living for
by Silver Mystic
Summary: read the title.....chapter one revised
1. The Rain

The rain pours down as the thunder strikes through the sky, the thunder roars and the lights dim more so the usual. The clouds a deep gray almost black ice cold droplets of water as fall down in a soft pitter patter on the roof creating a soft lullaby. 

"Why? WHY?" a young girl screamed into the night. Picking up the closes thing to her and she flung it with all her might across the room. The mirror shattered on impact. Staring down at the shining pieces, reflecting broken images. She picked up one of the lager shards. She cringed as it cut in to her skin. 

"What's the point?" she asked the darken roomed. Silent tears feel as she slowly slid the fragment of mirror across her arm a red line appeared on her flawless cream colored skin. The red line thickened as if it was blossoming, unfolding. Then it burst into a flow of blood, washing over her skin, entrancing her with the brilliant red color.

Looking around the room she, a single rose catches her eye. Though wilted with age it's still on of the most beautiful thing she's ever seen for when ever she look at it 'her' face appeared. 

__

The pieces of my broken mirror  
Lie around me like my shattered soul.  
I clasp a wilted rose to my chest  
this I cannot let it go.  
Look around  
This dark desolated room  
The skies thunder and roar  
Only a flash of light  
Illuminates my prison of pain  
Just for momentarily  
If only my pain  
Could be eliminate as easily  
How did this come to be?  
Wasn't there a time when I was happy?  
Now all I can remember is sadness  
The dark shadow that haunts my soul  
The painful throb of my heart  
The pulse of the blood the pushes through my veins  
And out my open wound  
The dark crimson liquid  
That drips down my wrist  
Stains my close and carpet as well  
Why?  
Why is it that I hurt my self?  
Why is it I can't remember  
What it feels like to be happy…..

  
  
Looking away from the rose she looked to the picture paced besides it. A picture of four girls, under a cherry tree. All with bright smiles and sparking eyes. 

The lightning strikes once again. The figure that sat alone in her room slowly got up. The young girl no more the fifteen preceded to wipe away the blood. She cleaned up the shattered mirror careful not to cut herself again. She scrubbed away the remaining blood. Flipped on the lights and picked up the phone. Dialing a number she knew In her heart and listened to it ring. The storm out side began to calm tell it was a little drizzle.

"Hello" the other line picked up. 

"Hi" she said softly

"Do you having any idea what time it is?"

Looking to the clock she responds " two twelve"

You could partially see the person on the other like sweat dropping - -' 

" Just checking"

"Can we talk?" she asked barley above a whisper.

"Always" was the other girl's response. With a soft smile the two girls talk late in to the night. Which may or may not have been a good thing the had class first thing in the morning, but at the current point in time that was the farthest thing on there minds. 

I don't own the charters of Sailor Moon…. But every thing else is mine. Please review and tell me what you thing…. Any guess on who it is?  
On a personal note I dedicate this to my very best friends, you know how you are.Thank you my friends you are what keeps me here. 


	2. ChibiUsaHotaru

There was a pounding at the door. And then came the yelling.  
  
"IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR I'LL BREAK THE DAMN THING DOWN!"  
  
More pounding.   
  
"WHERE GONNA BE LAT-"  
  
*swing, swoosh, slam, grab and running* 

7: 49:03 am- The door swings open  
7:49:09 am- Girl runs past other girl previously pounding on door.  
7:49:13 am- Girls runs back and slams door shut.  
7:49:15 am- Girls grabs other girls arm and runs down the street.

8:00:01 am  
Two girls burst in the class room door. One had pastel pink hair and red eyes and the other with deep purple hair and Violet eyes. Both were breathing heavily.

  
"Chiba, Tomoe, your late. And I'll be seeing you after school." Both girls sighed and went to their seats. The pink haired girls pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a note to the Violet eyed girl in front of her.

__

Hotaru-chan,  
Thanks for last night.  
You're the best friend a girl could wish for.  
But you know what, I think my mom's right.  
Miss.H needs a husband, that way she won't get on our case  
.-ChibiUsa

Waiting for Miss. H to turn her back to the board, ChibiUsa causally slid the note off her desk. So that it landed next to Hotaru's foot. Hotaru picked it up and read it quickly. Again waiting for the teacher to go back to the board she slipped the note to ChibiUsa.

__

WOW you openly admitting your mom's right.  
I didn't know hell was freezing over.  
But then again, Parry still has yet to pay his heating bill.

About last night are you sure you're ok?  
If you want I could stay over till your parents get back.  
Let's talk at lunch Miss.H is getting suspicious.  
-Hotaru

~`*'~ Lunch ~'*`~

Lunch came around and the two girls meet by the Sukura tree, tucked away towards the back of the school. Oddly enough that's where ChibiUsa's mom and her friends use to eat lunch.  
  
"BOB! I swear she's out to get me."   
  
"Usa-chan you sound just like you mom!"  
  
"HORATU THAT'S MEAN" Hotaru just laughed quietly to herself. Though ChibiUsa would not admit it, but she did look up to her mother a great deal.  
  
"So when do Usagi-neechan and Mamoru-kun get back?" Hotaru questioned. ChibiUsa put her mind at work.  
  
"The day after tomorrow." She replied.  
  
"Well I could come over and stay with you till they get back" Hotaru blushed at her own thoughts.  
  
"Usa-chan" Hotaru's tone suddenly turned serious.   
  
"Are you ok, last-night you sounded really sad. I don't like it when you're sad……besides I'm supposed to be the depressed one not you." They both smiled at that.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" She answered and leaned in to Hotaru's shoulder smiling when she blushed.  
  
"HOTARU! USAGI-CHAN" Yelled to girls as they came running up. The two smiled.  
  
"Hey Mirei" ChibiUsa greeted a girl there age, maker her 15 that has dark red hair and light blue eyes.  
  
"HEY WHAT AM I CHOOPED LIVER" all 3 made a face at the comment.  
  
"Hello Hisaraki" the three said to a girl a year younger then them, she had light auburn hair and dark blue eyes. The four sat down and talked about every thing and nothing at all. They were best of friends; they had been ever since they were little.   
  
ChibiUsa look at her friends and smiled softly, _for you I'd do anything she_ thought to her self _I'm sorry for what I almost did, I promise I won't do it again. For you three are worth living for…. Thank you my friends_. Her gaze stopped at Horatu.  
  
Mirei and Hisaraki look to their two best friends currently staring deeply in to each other's eyes.  
  
"Told ya they're in love" Mirei whispered to Hisaraki.  
  
"I never said they weren't……..Should we tell them?" she whispered back. They looked to ChibiUsa and Hotaru who were now staring at the ground and doing a very good impersonation of rip tomatoes. Looking to one another, Mirei and Hisaraki shook their heads 'no'.  
  
"Let's let them figure it out"  
  
"Figure what out Hisa-chan?" ChibiUsa asked and all she got back was a smile yeah know the one "I-know-something-you-don't-and-I-think-it's-pretty-damn-funny-smile".

End ending one of eight. I own nothing save the plot, Mirei, Hisaraki and Parry is Mizu's. Dose any one how to make the paragraphs indent….IT WONT WORK FOR ME *pouts* stupid paragraphs. 


	3. Usagi4

The sun was shining the birds churp, churp, churping it look to be the perfect day. Down a quit street all was peaceful until-

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE! HOW COULD YOU LET ME OVERSLEEP! MOM!" A young blond girl yelled as she ran around, much like a chicken with it's head cut off not that I've ever seen it and don't want to, getting ready for school. A middle-aged woman with blue hair smiled in an amused way as she finished packing her Childers lunches.

swing, swoosh, slam, grab and running

7: 49:03 am- The door swings open, held by her mother.  
7:49:09 am- Girl out the door.  
7:49:13 am- Girls runs back and take her lunch from her mother.  
7:49:15 am- Girls process to run to school.

8:00:01 am  
The blond girls burst in the class room door. Her Blue eyes shined with relief as she noticed that the teacher had yet to arrive.

"Tuskino you are blocking the door get to your set" embarrassed the young girl did as her teacher, affectionately dubbed 'Mrs.H' the teacher from hell, if only her teacher would get a man or woman either would make her more tolerable maybe she just needed to get lai-

"Tuskino- Are you listing" Her thoughts where interrupted.

"Hai Sensei (yes, teacher)" she responded and some of the others snickered.

"Then you won't mind answering problem 13?"

"um….." '27' a voice whispered to her "27" she answered with certainty recognizing the voice as on of her friends and resident school genus, Ami Mizuno blue hair blue eyes pixy-like look, always with her nose in a book- hmmm that rhymes.

"Very good Tuskino, no class……." The teacher continued on and was once again tuned out, noticing a note next to her chair she picked it up.

Usagi-Chan

Hey don't forget we're meeting Rae at the Crown later, and then we're spending the night at Makoto's.

-Minako

Usagi Smiled as she though about her friend, her fellow blond Minako much like a twin, can always be counted on to lift your spirits and take you shopping or boy hunting, just to hand out, she like a modern day Aphrodite. Makoto brunet amazing green eyes amassing cook and always to first to jump to her friend's defense, Usagi's always though of her as an Amazon queen pure strength and femininity. Then there's Rea- Long black hair violet eyes and all temper, then again it just shows that she passionate, not that she'd ever tell Rea that, but when she does something she put her hole being into it well that and she works to hard taking care of her grand father and the temple.

The yound blond wrote back.

Mina-Chan

I know, specking of which I'm hunger I wonder what Mako-Chan brought today.

-Usagi

Causally, well as causally as possible, Usagi slipped the note back to Minako. Propping her elbow on her desk and her head on her hand she looked out the window- really people who could pay attention on a day like this.

Hearing Ami's voice answer yet another question. The girl smiled to her self while watching the out side world and thinking about her friends, and how lucky she was to have them.

There's a reason why I didn't clarify who Usagi called and the reason it she could of called any one of them and I'll let you chose who, other wise there could be four versions of this one and I don't don't have the time to do that


End file.
